Metal Madness in Heels
by shanileyba
Summary: Myca Dante is a super feminine and dominating lady, hired to accompany and supervise the famous band, Dethklok. She has to deal the bands gory and brutal adventures. From drinking to drugs to families, she has to deal with it all.


Heels clicked against the floor of Mordhaus as a figure made her way to the most famous band in the world's hangout room. Without so much as a warning the lady stepped into the recreation room only to see the memebers of the band known as Dethklok.

"What thes hells?!" said Skwisgaar Skwigelf, lead guitarist.

"Who da fuck are you?!" said William Murderface, the bassist.

"Is a prettys girls?!" said Toki Wartooth, rythm guitarist.

The band examined the women that just barged into their hangout room. She had red wavy tied into a low bun, ghost white skin, was wearing some leather hand gloves, had a black handbag with her, and white cat's eye sunglasses on. What the band found wierd is that the outfit she was wearing latex and her shoes. She had on a black knee length latex dress that hugged her form and a separate white latex ascot around her. On her feet she had high heels with chrome plated multi-spinal heels and silver eyelets.

"Is he here?" The lady spoke in a commanding and calm voice, as waved off the band members' comments about her sudden intrusion. She examined the room, not even looking at the band.

"Heys, whos are yous?"

"Well, if he's not here yet I guess I'll have to leave a message." The redheaded stranger turned her head towards the band. "You there, Toki I think your name is. Take a message." Said guitarist had pulled out a pen and started writing on his arm. Wondering why he was doing this.

"Hey, he's not some fucking list take-" Pickles shouted just to be ignored.

"Ah, a list. What a good idea. Start now, first thing on the list a riding crop."

"Whys do you needs thats for?" Skwisgaar commented. Then a ringing came from the redhead's handbag. She reached in and pulled out a phone.

"THIS IS FUC-" Murderface yelled in anger.

"Shhhh." She held a finger up to tell the band to be quiet and preceded to answer the cellphone, turning her back to the death metal band. "What on earth do you think your doing, you appalling little man? You don't call me, I call you. Don't grovel! It sickens me."

The band was left in a state of shock as she hung up the phone and went back to facing them. Then the door opened to reveal Charles Foster Offdensen, the band's manager. The redhead smiled and removed her sunglasses, revealing brown eyes, and shook the manager's hand.

"There you are Charles. I was waiting for you to arrive. Let me say your charges have been less than welcoming and stimulating."

"Sorry about that, Miss Dante. I hope you can teach them better in the future."

"Uh, robot, who is this chick?" Nathan Explosion asked their manager.

"And do ya mean 'in the future'?" Pickles added.

"You didn't inform them about me, Charles. How rude on your part."

"Sorry, Miss Dante. I was going to before you arrived, but I guess now is as good a time as ever." Charles turned his gaze to the band. "This is Myca Dante, and starting today she will be your supervisor."

"So she'll be like an assisstant?" Pickles questioned.

"Cools."

"We could always use more help."

"Especially from such a fine looking lady like her." Muderface scanned Myca's body and began to reach for her leg. Myca face hardened into a stern look and stomped on his shoulder with her metal heel. Pushing him back into the hot tub, getting scared looks from the other band members.

"We will have none of that." Myca said as she straightened her dress and shoe.

"As I was saying, Miss Dante is here to supervise your actions, making sure you stay safe, and don't end up dying as well making sure you behave well. She will be documenting your movements and be ready incase any dangerous or stupid events occur." Charles told the group and left to resume his work.

"Whens do we ever dos anythings wrongs?" Toki asked, the men looking at Myca.

"Yeah, when have ever done something stupid?"

Myca pulled out her phone scanning her notes. "According to Charles, you have incompetently sewed your chef back together after failing at trying to buy groceries..."

"Hey, that wasn't SO bad." Pickles defended.

"...encountered an evil seahorse monster..."

"Thats was scarys." Toki commented, shivering as he remembered that event.

"...and have headbutted and poisoned Danish royalty..."

"He had it coming." Murderface protested.

"Not to mention the numerous brutalities that seem to occur at your concerts."

"We're a death metal band, we're supposed to be brutal."

"No your rich spoiled brats and everyones afraid to tell you guys when your being stupid."

"What?!"

"Thats uncalled fors."

"I'll fucking kill you. Do you know who we are?" Muderface said as he rose from the hot tub with a signature dagger. As he came at her, she punched him in the face. Myca dodged Murderface's falling body.

"Don't threaten people with knives." She turned to the remaining band members. "Think of me like gravity, an unstoppable force of nature that likes making fat people fall down. As demonstrated just now." She said as she pointed to the fallen bassist.

"Understand?" The band members nodded, she looked at the faceplanting member. "Murdeface?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He spoke in a muffled voice.

"Good. Now I'm going to go to my room for a bit. According to the schedule you are due in Finland tommorrow, so I will be back to brief you." Myca stated as she headed out of the room and left with slamming the door.

"Man, what a bitch." Pickles said when he thought that Myca wasn't able to hear him.

"Yeah." Nathan said.

"Thoughs shes is pretty hot." Skwisgaar commented.

"Rights, shes is pretty." Toki agreed.

"She sure can hit." Murdeface added.


End file.
